


taken.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, celestoko rights, non Canon, tw death, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: GAME OVERceleste has been found guilty.time for the punishment!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 13





	taken.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of fanon in here, if it isn't obvious enough

there it was, the final point confirming she is guilty; she has been the culprit since the beginning of the discoveries earlier that day. she clenched onto the wooden semi-circle in front of her, her knuckles becoming white from the harsh grip. she needed to relax, she had to calm down - her shaky breathing was collected, her initial anger dispersed. she was back.  
celeste straightened her posture as she drew her hands - clammy hands - back in front of her. so this is what it’s like to have glares full of hate on her, huh? the undivided attention of her classmate’s eyes felt as if the tips of sharp metal objects ran up against her in a vertical, repeating rhythm.

she shouldn’t be shocked. looking back at it, makoto and kirigiri were always the two to be on point with this sort of thing: sayaka’s death and leon, chihiro’s death and mondo… who knew only after two trials they’d become ultimate detectives? she had to laugh. a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, just a small one. it was time to explain herself, is it not? confess and come clean that she was, in fact, the murderer behind ishimaru and yamada.  
celeste intertwined her fingers and brought her hands up, readying herself to speak. and she did. elegantly, as per usual, with a bit of poise and perfection with each end of her sentence. after revealing how convincing of a liar she is, no one in the room could believe how simple it was to get her to rewind and playback what she did.

that’s what she liked to see, surprise. surprise from everyone, no matter what kind it was. she held her hands to her chin, and cocked her head to the side like there was nothing worrying her. but there was. so many things were bothering her, running through her head; celestia ludenburg is going to be executed for her actions, and she couldn’t let that sealed, repressed bottle of feelings crack open. her motive - taking the money to have servants and a gothic lifestyle - was her old dream, a dream that does not sound realistic even to a ten-year-old.  
no, her real motive was to use every single bill in the ten million dollars… to have a proper, financially-stable life with toko. this seems more of a daydream to most, surely, but it was the truth. for once, the full-fledged truth. it did feel good to confess to it, though only to herself.

crimney, celeste had planned to tell toko, let her be aware that she will do whatever it takes to make it out of there with her. she can’t now, as genocider syo was present one standee away from her; her face expressing an emotion she couldn’t describe. well, at least genocider syo will be able to remember the moment - that was good enough for now.  
she ran one of her hands over her chest, feeling a sense of despair starting at her core and slowly surging through her being. funny, she recognized the inner horror and dread, but her mind was clear of thought. her damned skill even convinced her own brain to shut off; yet, in times like this, she thanked her past self for shedding the weaknesses that she carried on her shoulders. she brought her head up and took in a breath, ready for what is to happen.

her body was on autopilot. celeste rounded the center to go to kirigiri, holding out a hand to her. empty words, useless string of empty words. she cannot remember what she even said, all she did was take in the feeling of her glove, wondering what her skin must’ve felt like.  
that curiosity - the curiosity of other women - is the leading factor for her downfall. she pinned herself up for toko, unraveling her original perspectives at a slow pace. more of a valid cause and effect that plays into her purging the overwhelming emotions, the numbers just keep going up. she slipped her hand away from kirigiri’s then turned in the direction of makoto - the other contestant who cut deep into her and yanked out the most sickening secrets of hers. she gave him a smile, a smile that would appear to intimidate anyone, and spoke up.

“tell fukawa what happened, hm? be as graphic and detailed as you wish. but please, my final request,” said celeste, as she caressed her own cheek. “let her be aware of my love and care, and that i do, truly, apologize.” she did not let her inflection waver, no negative tone will be heard by the last witnesses aware of her grain-of-sand existence.  
not one spoke in return, not even a snarky remark from the rich kid himself. good. she would leave in silence, pure silence, and now all her remaining hope she desperately clung onto was if makoto goes through with her… dying wish. it can’t be too hard to forget, it was a personal message everyone heard but intended for one and only one student.  
gathering the rest of her confidence, celeste backed away from where she previously was, and said her goodbyes with the eerie line about seeing all of them in, perhaps, a different life.

a different life… in a different life, she wouldn’t be here. she would’ve been, inevitably, arrested and jailed for her illegal talent; how she lived this long without facing trouble from the government was beyond her understanding.  
in a different life, she wouldn’t have met any of the fifteen peers, the same age as her. each and every one contrasted another, there were little to no similarities. what she can most definitely track as a comparing trait, however, was the lack of appreciation for their lives. their futures. they took it for granted, and celeste is not the exception.  
the minor wish that the ones standing before her would keep standing - keep taking in the automatic breaths, keep fighting against the bear, keep hoping for a way out of this hell - came and went in a matter of seconds. it faded as soon as monokuma jumped up to his feet, twirling around to the nonexistent theme in the background in complete and utter joy. with that, he took his gavel out of thin air then slammed it down on that funky red button in front of his throne-like chair.

GAME OVER  
celeste has been found guilty.  
time for the punishment!

-

“oh! fukawa, you’re- you’re here,” exclaimed makoto, as he rubbed his hands together awkwardly. it was the next day, and as planned on any other morning, the small group of students met in the cafeteria. from the looks of it, togami was still holding onto the superiority trait and refused to be there, while kirigiri was… just nowhere to be seen. nothing all too concerning.  
“i am,” replied toko, as she held onto one of her braids nervously from the sudden observation by him. “why wouldn’t i be?”  
“uh, no reason.” he said quickly to dismiss the tense exchange that went between them for the short minute. he didn’t know when he should mention the thing celestia told him, it was entirely out-of-place and not his right to be the one telephoning the information over. taken out of his thoughts, he noticed toko kept glancing between him, sakura, asahina, and the cafeteria exit - like she was waiting for something to happen.

“are you-”  
“w-where’s celeste?” she immediately cut asahina off, grip on her braid tightening after asking the question; this is something sakura expected of her to ask, unlike the other two. who had the heart to tell her what went down last night? considering makoto is the one celestia directly requested to deliver her final words to toko, he cleared his throat once a couple of quiet seconds ticked by.  
“she was the culprit to, you know, yamada and ishimaru. she- she isn’t here with us anymore. executed,” answered makoto choppily, cringing at his own poor sentence structure. “s-she told me to pass on to you that she loved and cared for you, and… and that she’s sorry.”

the gradual process of his words settling in her was painful to watch; if he had to compare it to something, it would be like she had already been through the first few of the seven stages of grief. he knew he wouldn’t have brought himself to explain the execution in specific detail - oh, the specific details of the burning fire and deafening siren - and he is glad he didn’t have to.  
still, the horrors that escaped toko were unbearable: the screams of disbelief, the yells of anger, the cries of sorrow. this had to be one of the worst reactions after a trial, especially since it was never clear to the other students of this newly aware bond between toko and celesia.  
well... the bond that was no longer bound by their physical forms.

toko fell to her knees, balling her hand into a fist and pounding the floor aggressively. as sakura and asahina ran to her side, she whipped her head up to stare directly into the camera; “you won, monokuma! you hear me? you fucking won!” she spat, her voice cracking horribly in the end, more tears trailing down her face that looked close to an ineligible map.  
she couldn’t control it. she was shaking violently, she felt sick. she began to despise the world more - the people trying to comfort her, the mastermind thinking this sick game is fun. she can’t handle it. she wasn’t there to hear her say that to her, she wasn’t there to at least help her. and now she was going to be stuck there, waiting for her death day while despair takes over, or fearing genocider syo will put out that said despair onto everybody around her… which will, then, lead to their demise.

oh, to be the one to get punished instead of celeste. to be able to take her place and get destroyed. that’s what ran through her head, the impossible want to prevent the passing of someone who was already gone. she couldn’t stop crying; she wrapped her arms around herself, holding her like how celeste would.  
she wants to be with celeste, she needs to be with celeste.  
“please,” whispered toko, barely audible to the others witnessing her breakdown. “let- let me see her. one last time, please…” she was desperate. she can’t have the final image of celeste be her standing there, faking her fear of the events that were nothing but a blur to her now.  
this isn’t possible, of course. the small group didn’t have that ability, and asking monokuma to lead them to where her corpse was not an option that would end in success. they did not know what to do to help this poor girl.

and facing the facts, toko didn’t want their help. she has always lived her life alone, and after thinking she had someone for once in her life be taken away from her without her knowledge, she knew she’d just have to accept this life of independence.  
there was no more hope for her, no more hope for the future. she would be put in her grave without someone to call her special one, not even someone to call her friend. she would be put in her grave with a collection of pain and trauma, set up nicely on a number of shelves in her mind. she was done for.

and finally, she accepted this.

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah anyways did u spot the projection if not good


End file.
